Celebrity Character Profile: Christina Aguilera
. ------ ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ------ . . ------ ------ ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ------ ------ . - - . . . . . ---- 'Celebrity Character Profile: Christina Aguilera' ---- ---- . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ Christina Aguilera, a famous American music personality and an actress, who made her first appearance in limelight as a contestant in the 90s Disney Channel's show The Mickey Mouse Club, where her co-stars included Ryan Gosling, Keri Russell, Britney Spears, and Justin Timberlake.. Her claim to fame was with her first solo release "Christina Aguilera" which was released in 1999 and broke all records being a chart buster that remained number 1 single for three years in the Billboard hot 100. She made her Hollywood debut in 2010 with Burlesque. The young, beautiful and energetic Christina Aguilera has sold more than 25 million albums, and has collected three Grammy awards, along with Hollywood Walk of Fame and one Latin Grammy award, while her tours have grossed multi-million dollars. World renowned endorsement deals with Verizon and Pepsi, among others, have also bolstered her bottom line. Christina possesses a powerful voice and ability to sing acapella, and considers Julie Andrews, Whitney Houston, Etta James and Billie Holiday as her most important musical influences. With a total wealth of over $60 million, Christina is ranked at the 19th position in the Forbes list of The Richest 20 Women In Entertainment. She is known as one of the wealthiest musicians in the world due to the enormous amount of money she has made in her showbiz career. A good deal of it has come from the royalties of her millions of her album sales. Live concert tours around the globe has netted her about 60 million USD. She has also acted in a few movies. Her lucrative endorsement deals with Pepsi, Verizon, Proctor & Gamble, Virgin mobiles are also valued at millions of dollars, along with the auction of her baby pictures that fetched $1.5 million. All the millions earned till date has ensured a very lavish way of life for her. Her Beverly Hills home is valued at $14 million, while ultra-luxury cars adorn her garage. Fond of collecting controversial art objects, she once acquired a $44000 Banksy painting. She is also very passionate about charity work, and supports organizations like Oxfam America, Partners In Health, UNICEF, Red Cross, Hope for Haiti & World Food Programme. To help raise funds for charity, she has performed in concerts & even auctioned off her car. In recognition for her herculean efforts in raising $25 million, she was nominated as the UN ambassador for the WFP in 2009. Born in New York to Shelly Loraine a teacher and Fausto Aguilera a US soldier, Christina's parents were separated when she was only seven years old, due to her father’s abusive and controlling nature. And, her mother later remarried a paramedic named Jim Kearns. Christina was rumored to be in a relationship with music marketing executive Jordan Bratman in 2002, which they officially confirmed by announcing their engagement in February 2005, later solemnized in matrimony on November 2005, and were blessed with their first child a baby boy naming him Max Liron Bratman in 2008. Unfortunately, their matrimony was short-lived and they got separated in 2010 and got joint custody for their son. While shooting for her movie Burlesques, she then started dating musician and production assistant Matt Rutler. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . __________ Body shape: Hourglass Dress size: 8 Measurements: 38-28-36 inches (97-71-91 cm) Shoe/Feet: 5 Bust size: 34D Height: 5’1″ (155cm) Weight: 150 pounds (68kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::::: -- White 2003 Land Rover ''Range Rover L322'' Luxury SUV, :::::::: -- White 2008 Rolls-Royce ''Phantom'' Ultra-Luxury Car, :::::::: -- Red 2010 Ferrari ''California'' Super-Car, :::::::: -- Black 2013 Land Rover ''Range Rover L405'' Luxury SUV, :::::::: -- __, . . - CA-WhiteRangeRover001.jpg|White 2003 Range Rover CA-1343283483.jpg|White 2008 Rolls-Royce Phantom CA-B447862F41A27602833BECFE1924E.jpg|Red 2010 Ferrari California CA-BlackRangeRover.jpg|Black 2013 Range Rover - . . . ---- 'Housing:' . __________ . - CA-la-villa-di2.jpg CA-la-villa-di.jpg CA-1343282295.jpg CA-0415.jpg CA-biliardo-villa.jpg CA-villa00.jpg CA-0104aguilera3.jpg - . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals:' . __________ . :::::::: -- ____ Stinky ____, :::::::: -- ____ Chewie ____, :::::::: -- ____ Cocoa ____, . - C-aguilera-park.jpg - . . . ---- 'Gallery':' ' . - Christina-Aguilera-Hairstyle3.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Hairstyle4.jpg Christina-Aguilera-009-800x600.jpg Christina-aguilera.jpg Christina-aguilera-britney-spears-7-19-07.jpg Christina-Aguilera-119-800x600.jpg Christina-Aguilera-100-800x600.jpg Christina-Aguilera-181-800x600.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Hairstyle0.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Hairstyle6.jpg - - CA-Pied01.gif CA-Pied02.gif CA-Pied03.gif - - Christina-Aguilera-171-800x600.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Hairstyle7.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Celebrity WAMmers Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities